Capcom vs SNK 3
For almost two years, Yoshinori Ono has been rumored to do a suprising sequel for Capcom vs SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. He has since been doing the developing stages of the game, itself. According to the MUGEN universe, there was a game that exactly used the same name of this game idea, but it was MUGEN only. Capcom vs. SNK 3 is a 2D fighting game available for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, GigaCom, and the Taito Type X2 arcade board system. Character roster Capcom Standard * Ryu (Street Fighter III attire) * Ken (Street Fighter III attire) * Chun Li (Street Fighter III attire) * Guile (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) * Cammy (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior attire) * Sagat (Street Fighter IV attire) * Hugo (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) * Dhalsim (Street Fighter Alpha 2 attire) * Dudley (Street Fighter III: New Generation attire) * Sakura Kasugano (Namco X Capcom attire) * Karin Kanzuki (Namco X Capcom attire) * Vega (Street Fighter EX 3 attire) * El Fuerte (Street Fighter IV attire) * Abel (Street Fighter IV attire) * C. Viper (Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds attire) * Rufus (Street Fighter IV attire) * Dee Jay (Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX attire) * Juri (Super Street Fighter IV attire) * Hakan (Super Street Fighter IV attire) * T. Hawk (Super Street Fighter II Turbo: HD Remix attire) * M. Bison (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) * Gouken (Street Fighter IV attire) * Akuma/Gouki (Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact attire) * Balrog (Super Street Fighter II Turbo: HD Remix attire) * Adon (Super Street Fighter IV attire) * Hayato Kanzaki (Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes attire) * Saturn Dyer * June Lin Milliam * Gamof Gohgry * Yang (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire) * Tessa (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) * Nanase (Street Fighter EX3 attire) * Zangief (Capcom vs. SNK 2 attire) * Blanka (Capcom vs. SNK 2 attire) * E. Honda (Street Fighter Alpha 3 attire) * Cody (Super Street Fighter IV attire) * Guy (Super Street Fighter IV attire) * Maki Genryusai (Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX attire) * Yun Lee (Capcom vs. SNK 2 attire) * Morrigan Aensland (Cross Edge attire) * Lilith Aensland (Cross Edge attire) * Felicia (Cross Edge attire) * Demitri Maximoff (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) * Kyosuke Kagami (Capcom vs. SNK 2 attire) * Hyo Imawano * Eagle (Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper attire) * Zero (Megaman X8 attire) * Batsu Ichimonji (Project Justice attire) * Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools: United by Fate attire) * Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter IV attire) * Megaman X (Megaman: Maverick Hunter X attire) * Axl (Megaman X8 attire) * Rolento Schugerg (Final Fight 2 attire) * Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble attire w/ Sexy Silvia as Super Combo) * Alex (Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars attire) * Ibuki (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire) * Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact attire) * Bloodia/Jin Saotome (Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes attire) * Anakaris (Darkstalkers 3/Vampire Savior attire) * Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers 3/Vampire Savior attire) * Akira Kazama (Project Justice attire) * Yurika Kirishima * Zaki * Eiji "Edge" Yamada (Project Justice attire) * Duo (Megaman 8 attire) * Sarutobi Sasuke/Talon (Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes attire) * Kasuga/Venus (Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes attire) * Yukimura Sanada/Scorpio (Sengoku Basara X attire) * Matsu Maeda (Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes attire) * Nobunaga Oda/Devil King (Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes attire) * Date Masamune/Azure Dragon (Sengoku Basara X attire) * Kurow Kirishima (Project Justice attire) * Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Marvel vs. Capcom 3 attire) * Hauzer (Red Earth attire) * Hydron/Nool (Red Earth attire) * Kenji/Mukuro (Capcom Fighting Evolution attire) * Nemesis (Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 attire) * Hsien-Ko/Lei Lei (Darkstalkers 3 attire) * Norimaro (Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter attire) * Sonson (Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes attire) * Ruby Heart (Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes attire) * Amingo (Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes attire) * R. Mika (Street Fighter Alpha 3 attire) * Asura (Asura's Wrath attire) * Saki Omokane (Tatsunoko vs Capcom attire) * Roll (Megaman EXE attire) * Velocirraptor (Dino Crisis 2 attire) * Baby Bonnie Hood (Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes attire) * Allen Snider (Street Fighter EX attire) * Blaire Dame (Street Fighter EX attire) * Cycloid Beta (Street Fighter EX attire) * Cycloid Gamma (Street Fighter EX attire) * Mech Zangief (Super Street Fighter 4 attire) * Rashid * Necalli * Laura Matsuda * F.A.N.G. Capcom mid-boss characters * Evil Ryu (Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition attire) * Violent Ken (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) * Shin Akuma/True Gouki (Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact attire) * Seth (Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition attire) Capcom end-boss characters * Gill (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire) Capcom secret boss characters * Oni (Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition attire; beat Gill with a Super Combo to fight): End Credits * Garuda (Street Fighter EX 3 attire replacing Oni, must have 2000 GPS or more with EX1 or EX2 Grooves to fight, along with Shadowgeist): Secret opponent after staff roll; depending * Shadowgeist (Street Fighter EX 3 attire replacing Oni, must have 2000 GPS or more with EX1 or EX2 Grooves to fight, along with Garuda): after staff roll; depending * Cyber Akuma/Mech-Gouki (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter attire replacing Oni, must have 2750 GPS or more and win all fights with Shin Akuma without losing a single round on any "Groove" setting): after staff roll; depending Original Capcom Characters * Angel Ryu - The form after absorbing Geese Howard's powers in order to mentally defeat his evil form once and for all. (Original/Capcom vs SNK 2 attire, must have 2500 or more GPS with C, A, P, EX1 or EX2 Grooves then beat Evil Ryu to unlock) * Ultimate Akuma/God Gouki - After Akuma takes over Ultimate/God Rugal, he went on to try and destroy the tournament, and become the ruler of the world. (Original/Capcom vs. SNK 2 attire replacing Seth, must have 3000 GPS or more with EX1 or EX2 Grooves to fight) Capcom DLC/Limited edition * Strider Hiryu (Strider 2 attire w/modified Marvel vs. Capcom moveset; new stance) * Dante (Devil May Cry 3 attire) * Nero (Devil May Cry 4 attire) * Trish (Devil May Cry 4 attire) * Arthur (Ultimate Ghosts n' Goblins attire w/modified Namco X Capcom moveset) * Gen (Street Fighter IV attire) * Skullomania (Street Fighter EX 3 attire) * Hokuto (Street Fighter EX 2 attire) * Pullum (Street Fighter EX 2 attire) * Kairi (Street Fighter EX 3 attire) * Captain Commando (Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes attire w/modified Namco X Capcom moveset) * Bass.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 4 attire) * Lord Raptor/Zabel Zarock (Namco X Capcom attire) * Firebrand (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Captain Blue Jr. (Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble attire w/ Captain Blue as a Super Combo) * Jet Black (Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble attire) * Ingrid (Street Fighter Alpha 3 attire) * Frank West (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Q Bee (Project X Zone attire) * Vergil (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Phoenix Wright (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) Regional exclusive * Reiji Arisu (Namco X Capcom attire w/modified Namco X Capcom moveset): Overseas * Xiamou (Namco X Capcom attire w/modified Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier moveset): Overseas * Saya (Namco X Capcom attire w/modified Namco X Capcom moveset): Japan-only * 99 (Namco X Capcom attire as Mid-Boss w/modified Namco X Capcom moveset): Japan-only SNK Standard * Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters '94 attire; King of Fighters 2003 moveset) * Iori Yagami (King of Fighters XIII attire) * Benimaru Nikaido (King of Fighters XI attire) * Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters 2003 attire) * Joe Higashi (King of Fighters XIII attire) * Terry Bogard (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) * Ryo Sakazaki (King of Fighters 2003 attire) * Yuri Sakazaki (King of Fighters XIII attire) * Geese Howard (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) * Ryuhaku Todoh (Capcom vs. SNK 2 attire) * Ryuji Yamazaki (King of Fighters 2003 attire) * Rock Howard (Capcom vs. Snk 2 attire) * Asura Zanmaden (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) * Shiki (Samurai Showdown 64 attire) * Raiden (King of Fighters XIII attire) * Andy Bogard (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) * Athena Asamiya (King of Fighters XI attire) * Mignon Beart (King of Fighters 2006 attire) * Nagase (King of Fighters 2006 attire) * K' (King of Fighters XIII attire) * Kula Diamond (King of Fighters XI attire) * Haohmaru (Samurai Showdown V Special attire) * Nakoruru (Samurai Showdown VI attire) * Kim Kaphwan (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) * Hibiki Takane (The Last Blade 2 attire) * King (Capcom vs SNK 2 attire) * Joe Kusanagi (Aggressors Of Dark Kombat attire) * Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters '95 attire) * Mature (King of Fighters XIII attire) * Ash Crimson (King of Fighters XIII attire) * Elisabeth Blanctorche (King of Fighters XI attire) * Genjyuro Kibagami (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) * B. Jenet (King of Fighters XI attire) * Gato (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) * Goro Daimon (King of Fighters XIII attire) * Leona Heidern (King of Fighters XIII attire) * Ralf Jones (King of Fighters XIII attire) * May Lee (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) * Marco Rossi (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) * Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug 6 attire) * Marspeople (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) * Yoshitora Tokugawa (Samurai Shodown V Special attire) * Iroha (Samurai Shodown VI attire) * Gai Tendo (King of Fighters XI attire) * Seo Yong Song (Buriki One attire) * Takato Saionji (Buriki One attire) * Basara (Samurai Shodown V Special attire) * Mr. Karate (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire; King of Fighters XIII moveset) * Rimururu (Samurai Shodown VI attire) * Billy Kane (King of Fighters XIII attire) * Angel (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) * Dao-Long (Breakers attire) * Keith Wayne (Power Instinct/Tokon Matrimelee attire) * Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Shodown VI attire) * Tizoc/The Griffon (King of Fighters XI attire) * Roomi (Galaxy Fight attire) * Rai (Waku Waku 7 attire) * Byakki (Sengoku 3 attire) * Yuki (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) * Ai (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) * Kisarah Westfield (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) * Hanzo (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) * Pielle (Breakers attire) * Gozu (Kizuna Encounter attire) * Vanessa (King of Fighters XI attire) * Momoko (King of Fighters XI attire) * Kevin (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) * Dandy J (Waku Waku 7 attire) * Enja (Samurai Shodown V Special attire) * Sogetsu (Samurai Shodown VI attire) * Hotaru Futaba (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) * Shingo Yabuki (King of Fighters '97 attire) * Wild Iori (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) * Adelheid Bernstein (King of Fighters XI attire) * Vice (The King of fighters '96 attire) * Chang Koehan (The King of Fighters '94 attire) * Jubei Yagyu (Samurai Showdown attire) * Filoina "Flo" Germi (Metal Slug 2 attire) * Choi Bounge (SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos attire) * Kasumi Todoh (SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos attire) * Earthquake (SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos attire) * Goenitz (SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos attire) * Iroha (Queen's Blade attire) * Mina Majikina (Queen's Blade attire) * Cham Cham (Queen's Blade attire) * Charlotte Christine de Colde (Samurai Showdown attire) * Janne D'Arc (World Heroes attire) * Kaede (Last Blade attire) SNK mid-boss characters * Grant (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) * Shiro Tokisada Amakusa (Samurai Shodown V Special attire) * Kusanagi (King of Fighters 2003 attire) * Mizuchi (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) * Orochi Lori (Capcom vs SNK 2 attire) * Antuov * Verse SNK end-boss characters * Ultimate/God Rugal (Capcom vs SNK 2 attire) SNK DLC/Limited edition * Nameless (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) * King Leo (Savage Reign attire; Neo Geo Battle Coliseum moveset) * Khushnood Butt/Marco Rodriguez (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) * Serious Mr. Karate (SvC Chaos attire) * Mudman (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) * Mr. Big (Art of Fighting attire w/modified King of Fighters XI moveset) * Luise Meyrink (King of Fighters 2006 attire) * Cyber Woo (King of the Monsters 2 attire) * Akari Ichijou (Last Blade Pachisolt attire) * Duck King (Fatal Fury Special attire) * Heavy D! (King of Fighters '94 attire) * Gaoh (Samurai Shodown V attire) * Michael Max * Trevor Spacey * Felden * Geon (King of the Monsters attire) Guest characters * Crash Bandicoot (Crash Twinsanity attire) * Coco Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot * Doctor Neo Cortex * Spyro the dragon (Spyro 1 attire) * Ripto * Evil Dragon Red * Sonic the hedgehog (Sonic Generations attire) * Shadow The Hedgehog * Silver The Hedgehog * Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2 attire) * Etna (Cross Edge attire) * KOS-MOS (Namco X Capcom attire) * Solid Snake (Super Smash Bros Brawl attire) * Heihachi Mishima (Tekken Tag Tournament 2 attire) * Jin Kazama (Tekken 7 attire) * Kazuya Mishima (Tekken 6 attire) * Big Daddy (Bioshock attire) * Pac Man (Street Fighter X Tekken attire without Mokujin) * Isaac Clarke (Dead Space 3 attire) * Rayman (Rayman 3 attire) * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII attire) * Ayane (Dead Or Alive 4 attire) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider Underworld attire) * Nightmare (Soul Calibur II attire) * Taki (Soul Calibur II attire) * Kasumi (Dead Or Alive 4 attire) * Sophitia (Soul Calibur II attire) * Dizzy (Guilty Gear XX Accent Core attire) * Emilie de Rochefort (Tekken 6 attire) * Noel Vermillion (Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend attire) * Asuka Langley Soryu (Evangelion attire) * Rey Ayanami (Evangelion attire) * Wolverine (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Spiderman (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Iron Man (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Captain America (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Hulk (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Miku Hatsune (Project Diva attire) * Heart Aino (Arcana Heart 3 attire) * Leina (Queen's Blade attire) * Listy (Queen's Blade attire) * Irma (Queen's Blade attire) * Tomoe (Queen's Blade attire) * Nowa (Queen's Blade attire) * Echidna (Queen's Blade attire) * Menace (Queen's Blade attire) * Elina (Queen's Blade attire) * Aldra (Queen's Blade attire) * Airi (Queen's Blade attire) * Nanael (Queen's Blade attire) * Nyx (Queen's Blade attire) * Melpha (Queen's Blade attire) * Alleyne (Queen's Blade attire) * Shizuka (Queen's Blade attire) * Claudette (Queen's Blade attire) * Melona (Queen's Blade attire) * Akane Yagyu (Queen's Blade attire) * Alice (Queen's Blade attire) * Ink Nijihara (Queen's Blade attire) * Ivy (Soul Calibur II attire) * Junko Hattori (Queen's Blade attire) * Kan'u (Queen's Blade attire) * Katja (Queen's Blade attire) * Painkiller Kotone (Queen's Blade attire) * Pyrrha Alexandra (Soul Calibur V attire) * Wonder Momo (Queen's Blade attire) * Deadpool (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Storm (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * X-23 (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Thor (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Doctor Doom (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Darth Vader (Star Wars attire) * Yoda (Star Wars attire) * Saki Tsuzura (Arcana Heart 3 attire) * Lilica Felchenerow (Arcana Heart 3 attire) * Mei Fang (Arcana Heart 3 attire) * Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur II attire) * Raiden (Metal Gear Revgenance attire) * Ghost Rider (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Hawkeye (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Doctor Strange (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Iron Fist (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Nova (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Rocket Raccoon (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 attire) * Ezio Auditore (Soul Calibur V attire) * Lloyd Irving (Soul Calibur Legends) Guest boss characters * Evil Crash (Crash Twinsanity attire) * Sonic Werehog (Sonic Unleashed attire) * Mu-12 (Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend attire) * Devil Jin (Tekken Tag Tournament 2 attire) * Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts 2 attire) * ALPHA-152 (Dead Or Alive 4 attire) * Night Terror (Soul Calibur III attire) * Jimpachi Mishima (Tekken Tag Tournament 2 attire) * Dark Rayman (Rayman 1 attire) * Metal Sonic (Sonic CD attire) * Scharlachrot (Arcana Heart 3 attire) * Mecha Bandicoot (Crash Twinsanity attire) * Ogre (Tekken Tag Tournament 2 attire) * True Ogre (Tekken Tag Tournament 2 attire) Guest original boss characters * Dark Miku * Angel Heart * Demon Crash * Mecha Spyro Playstation 4 exclusive characters * Sly Cooper * Sweet Tooth * Radec * Kratos * Nathan Drake * Toro Inoue * Jak & Daxter * Cole McGrath * Ratchet & Clank * Sackboy * Spike * Nariko * Sir Daniel Fortesque * Kat * Emmet Graves * Tigershark * Kuro Playstation 4 exclusive boss characters * Dark Tigershark * Evil Cole McGrath Nintendo Switch exclusive characters * Mario * Luigi * Kirby * Pikachu * Fox * Samus * Wario * Link * Donkey Kong * Ness * Little Mac * Captain Falcon * Lucario * Mewtwo * Diddy Kong * Zelda * Krystal * Marth * Waluigi Nintendo Switch exclusive boss characters * Metal Mario * Dark Link Xbox One exclusive characters * Master Chief * Marcus Phoenix * Joanna Dark * Banjo & Kazoiee * Blue Dragon * Conker * Cortana * Kameo * Hudson Horstachio * Franklin Flizzybear * Fergy Fudgehog * Crackdown Other DLC features Color * Special * Glimmering Effects * Glowing Effects * Shining Effects * Capcom Exclusive 1 (PS+ & Club Nintendo members only) * SNK Exclusive 1 (PS+ Club Nintendo members only) Costume * Summer Costume Pack * Halloween Costume Pack * Christmas Costume Pack Other * Trailer for Capcom vs. SNK 3D for Nintendo 3DS (not on 3DS) * Trailer for Capcom vs. SNK 3 for GigaCom (not on GigaCom) Gameplay The game will have the Grooves from the previous game with additional ones: C, VS, and S Grooves! The hubs (as shown in the April Fools leaked scan: http://scrawlfx.com/2010/04/april-fools-capcom-vs-snk-3-leaked) are in desperate need of a slight graphical improvement. The fighters in the scan will also have a few different sprite renderings (?). This installment is based mostly on Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO ("Easy Operation"). Grooves * C-Groove: Dash, Roll, Air Guard, Counterattack, Tactical Recovery * A-Groove: Dash, Counterattack, Rolling, Safe Fall * P-Groove: Dash, Small Jump, Tactical Recovery * VS-Groove: Instant Dash (you leap closely to your opponent, some characters have there leaps shadowed), Double Jump (only some characters have this) * S-Groove: Run, Dodge, Small Jump, Counterattack, Tactical Recovery * N-Groove: Run, Roll, Small Jump, Counter Movement, Counterattack, Safe Fall * K-Groove: Run, Small Jump, Safe Fall * EX1-Groove (unlockable) * EX2-Groove (unlockable) Controls PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One * D-Pad / Left/Right Analog Stick = Move character * Select = Varies * Start = Pause * Left/Right Analog Stick = EO-ism controls * |_| = Weak Punch * /\ = Medium Punch * X = Weak Kick * O = Medium Kick * R1 = Strong Punch * R2 = Strong Kick GigaCom Graphics In terms of graphically speaking, Capcom vs SNK 3 is promised to have a mixture of 2D and 3D background detail (for stage content) mixed in with the newer HD sprites, which were inspired from both the Guilty Gear and King of Fighters XII titles. The character models also have a choice of four different outlooks: "Classic" (with a drop shadow from their own titles according to attire), "Flesh" (The characters is faster with movement and blocking), "Veil" (The characters have more than one life bar, but are weak in defense and, somewhat, speed. Some characters aren't affected by this change), and "Rage" (The characters has maximum amounts of offense and defense, but lack any potential when it comes to speed). This slightly effects the graphical content in some way... Features Game Modes Like the past two titles, Capcom vs. SNK 3 will be open for Ratio, Arcade, Versus, and even Color Edit modes! Although this time, there is a GPS Shop Mode that does only allow you (the player) to only unlock new stage arenas, gallery art, and DLC. There is also a new Mark of the Tournament mode that allows you to select one, two, three, or four characters in a team setting and duke it between either your friends, or even the CPU. This functions similarily to the "Tourney Mode" from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, although newly constructed to fit the standards of both up and coming, and veteran players. There is even an Millennium Overdrive mode, which lets you have free access to play Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 and Capcom vs. SNK: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (Millionaire Fighting in Japan) Mode Select * Arcade Mode ** Ratio ** 4 on 4 ** All-Star (New!): You can only play as 1 character, but you can earn more GPS! * Versus Mode ** Single ** Ratio ** 4 on 4 (New!) * Tag-Team (New!) ** Arcade ** Versus ** Tournament ** Online * Survival Mode (Improved!) ** Continous ** Boss Run ** Endless ** Online (New!) * Mark of the Tournament (New!) ** Start Entry ** Prize Options: Where you can set up the specific options for specific rewards. * Network Fighting (New!): An online mode that lets you play with other players from your country or even around the world... Before fighting, you are directed to at least 35 (more or less) different lobby rooms where you can chat and challenge with friends or rivals. ** Ranked ** Team ** Endless ** Tournament * Replay Mode (Improved!) ** 1P (New!) ** Versus ** Online (New!) ** Friend (New!) * GPS Shop (Improved!) ** Shop ** DLC (New!) ** Exit * Color Edit Mode (Improved!) ** Edit Color ** Change Costume (New!) * Groove Edit (Improved!); You unlock it by beating the Arcade Mode, then it becomes accessible for you to edit Grooves. You unlock it early by having the Capcom vs. SNK 2 PlayStation 2 and Xbox save data on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 (respectfully). ** Edit Groove ** Customize (New!) * Extras (New!): This is where you can listen to all the past games' and this game's BGM and look at concept art along with the "Making of the Game" by Capcom and the GIW staff! This also has other cool stuff. ** Gallery: Where you can look at some pictures and stuff. ** C.P.C. (Character Profile Center): Where you can learn some information on each character, including their attacks, story, and other stuff. ** Character Endings: Where you can look at some char.-specific endings. ** Making of the Game: Where you can watch how this masterpiece is created. (Downloadable in 3DS version!) ** Listen to BGM: Where you can listen to some music. ** CvS History: Where you can watch both series' history. (Downloadable in 3DS version!) ** Credits: This version gives you the credibility on the CvS3 cast. ** Staff Roll (unlockable): This version lets you run through the games ending credit. * Millennium Overdrive (New!): Includes both Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 and Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 as additional content, in their respective arcade-perfect forms! ** Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 (based off of the Dreamcast port; Joe Higashi and Dan Hibiki, who were both playable on the critically panned PS1 version, have been included) ** Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Pro (Japanese version only) ** Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (based on Dreamcast port) ** Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (Wii U and Playstation 3 only) * Options (Improved!) ** Game Settings ** Sound Settings ** Screen Settings ** Controls; Includes the EO-ism controls ** Save Settings *** Save Game *** Auto-Save (ON/OFF) ** Load Settings *** Load Data *** Manual Load (ON (where you can choose the Save Data file you wish to use)/OFF (it'll load the recently used Save Data file)) ** Cheat Field: Like the "Extras Option" back at Capcom vs SNK 2, it allows you to make your character indestructible, give infinite gauges, and much more! It's a Game Data file based cheat so it takes up about 1GB to store up a lot of cheats, you can later load the cheats from the Options section. *** Enter Code *** Load Cheat Other information * Developer: Capcom * Publisher: Capcom (Japan, Europe), SNK Playmore (North America), Atlus (North America) * Rating: ESRB - Teen, PEGI - 12+, CERO - B * Platform: 1-2 Player Fighting (accessible online through Playstation Network, GigaStream, Xbox Live, and Nintendo Network)﻿ Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Vs. Capcom series